


Words

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Guan wakes up, ands hears Chase talking to himself.





	Words

Guan groaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a difficulties with Chase earlier. They were training in the woods, us they do every morning, or when they're bored. But Chase was having difficulty trying to do a new move. He kept trying to land it, but every time he either fell or accidentally tripped on his own feet. Guan tried to help him, but Chase snapped at him, saying he could do it himself. Guan stopped trying to help, and just stayed back, to work on his own techniques. While Chase kept trying to work on the one he couldn't get right. When the sun started setting, Chase and Guan went back to Guan's temple, not saying anything. They stayed silent for awhile, as Chase refused to speak, and was still upset with himself. When they were getting ready for bed, Guan tried to be intimate with Chase, but Chase just scooted away, and told he wasn't really in the mood. The two just stayed silent, as Guan decided to cuddle with him. After that, they just slept. 

Guan turned to put his arm around Chase, after he kept moving, but he slowly opened his eyes, when he felt nothing by his side. He pushed himself up, as he felt the side of his bed empty. Guan sat up, and looked around, wondering where the heck his boyfriend was. Guan got out of bed, and walked to find his boyfriend. He looked around the temple trying to find him. He then heard noises outside of his temple.

"You idiot! How can you mess that up?" He heard. He immediately recognized it as his lover's voice. He grew confused as he kept walking, and hearing his lover shout more and more. 

"Why are you so pathetic?" he heard Chase say. He walked out and found his boyfriend, outside of his temple, fully dressed in his armor, instead of his boxers. He was still trying to fix the move he messed up. Guan shook his head, and sighed. He was frustrated that his lover was still trying to perfect that move. Guan walked towards as he couldn't bare hearing his lover talk bad about himself some more. 

"Chase, what are doing?" He asked. Chase turned around, and blushed, as he was embarrassed his lover caught him trying to fix that move he messed up. 

"Oh, Guan. I was Just trying to..." Chase stopped, as he didn't really know what to say that won't upset his lover. 

"Fix that move? Chase, why don't you come back to bed." He said, as he crossed his arms. Chase looked at the ground, before turning away, and getting in position for the move. 

"I can't right now. I'm busy." He said. Guan glared at his stubborn lover. 

"Chase, It's late. Why are you trying to perfect this move, anyway?" He asked. Chase stopped at the pose he was at, and looked back at the ground.

"It's kind of... complicated." He said. He said. Guan walked closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Chase, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I'll listen." He said. Chase sighed before answering.

"A few days ago, that bean came here, while you were busy helping the monks." He explained. Guan sighed, as he knew that anything that had to do with Hannibal Bean wasn't good.

"What did he say this time?" Guan asked. Chase looked angry for a moment, before his expression softened.

"I was practicing new moves, before he commented on how awful I was." Chase said. Guan looked shocked, as he heard what that bean said about his lover. 

"What did he say?" He asked, as he turned Chase around to get him to look at him, even though he kept his eyes on the ground. 

"I told him to get out of my lover's temple, but he kept saying awful things. He said I was worthless, pathetic, unloveable, words I kept trying to block out." Chase said. Guan looked angry, before he saw his lover had tears in his eyes. He pulled him close, and played with some of his hair.

“Listen to me. You’re not a crybaby. You’re not pathetic, you’re not worthless, unloveable, a liability, a burden, problematic, you’re not any of those things.” Gan said, as he put his head on top of Chase's. 

“But…what if I am?” Chase asked, as he finally cried. Guan pulled him back, and looked into his eyes, along with putting his hands on his cheeks. 

"Chase, you're not. You're perfect. You have great hair, you have pretty eyes, you have a beautiful smile, nice muscles, and... Many other things." Guan said as he smiled at his boyfriend. Chase chuckled, as he wiped away his tears, and looked up at his lover. 

"You always know how to make me laugh." Chase said. Guan let go of his cheeks, and took his hands, holding them. 

"How about tomorrow I will help you with that move?" Guan asked. Chase smiled at him. 

"That sounds perfect." Chase said. 

"Can we go back to bed, now?" Guan asked. Chase smiled some more, and nodded his head. 

"I like that." He said. The two then walked hand in hand, back to Guan's bedroom. When they did, Chase removed himself of his armor, and moved close to Guan. The stayed close, mainly cuddling, and just being there for each other.


End file.
